Una Feliz Navidad
by Juna Izumi
Summary: es la 1era navidad sin Haley y Hotch y Jack no se sienten con animos de festejar pero alguien no los dejara solos ese día. SLASH


Unas semanas antes de navidad cayo una fuerte nevada en Quántico, el equipo no tenía casos y estaban enfocados en su papeleo antes de tener dos semanas de merecidas vacaciones.

-Chicos el jefe no va a venir, de todas formas no hay casos- dijo Garcia

-¿todo está bien?-pregunto JJ todos sabían que Aarón estaba teniendo problemas con adaptarse desde la muerte de Haley de eso ya hace unos meses.

-si, al parecer Jack tuvo un resfriado, esta tormenta nos tomó desprevenidos-dijo García y regreso a su oficina, Spencer se quedó pensativo, el llevaba años enamorado de Aarón

-¿en qué piensas niño bonito?-preguntó Morgan

-en nada Morgan- dijo Spencer y se ofreció para llevarle unos documentos del último caso a Hotch , Morgan le dio un aventón, toco el timbre, Hotch abrió.

-hola Reid pasa-dijo Hotch

-gracias ¿dónde lo dejo? -pregunto Spencer notando el desastre

-en la mesa, perdón por el desastre la muchacha esta de vacacciones-dijo Hotch toda la sala estaba desordenado

-no te preocupes ¿cómo esta Jack?-pregunto Spencer tomando asiento en el sillón

-ya está bien, en la mañana tenía fiebre, ya está mejor, ¡Jack ven a saludar!-pidio Hotch

-tío Spencer-grito el niño abrazándolo de las piernas

-hola campeón-dijo Spencer cargándolo -¿cómo estás?-

-un poco mejor achu- se tapó la nariz y Spencer sonrió.

-¿cómo estuvieron las cosas en la oficina?-pregunto Hotch

-tranquilas, no hubo casos-dijo Spencer

-¿te quedas a cenar?- preguntó Jack animado

-yo..-Spencer miro a su jefe como pidiéndole ayuda

-insisto, quédate-dijo Hotch

-ok- dijo Spencer algo nervioso quedarse a solas con el hombre de sus sueños no podría ser una buena idea. Mientras que Hotch pedía la pizza Jack y Spencer jugaban, era injusto comparar a Spencer con Haley pero Jack se sentía comodo a lado del genio, los observaba jugar desde la cocina, en 20 minutos llego la pizza y comieron tranquilamente Jack le platicaba de cómo le iba en la escuela, después de cenar Jack miraba la tele y Hotch y Reíd platicaban.

-¿iras el 24 a ver a tu madre?- preguntó Hotch

-no lo sé, marcaron la semana pasada se reúsa a tomar su medicación y no me recuerda-dijo Spencer

-lo siento-dijo Hotch, sabía que a veces la madre del muchacho tenía sus buenos y malos momentos, en 20 minutos llego la pizza y comieron tranquilamente Jack le platicaba de cómo le iba en la escuela, después de cenar Jack miraba la tele y Hotch y Reíd platicaban.

-no veo tu casa como que muy decorada-dijo Spencer

-Haley era quien decoraba-dijo Hotch

-lo siento-dijo Spencer

-no te preocupes ¿otra rebanada? - preguntó Aaron

-no gracias, estoy lleno-dijo Spencer

-¡falta el pastel!-grito Jack Aaron recorto una rebanada y se la llevó al sillón y corto otra para Spencer.

-estoy lleno-insistió el castaño

-un pedazo-dijo Hotch dándole el tenedor, Jack lo miraba divertidos viendo como discutían por un pedazo del pastel.

-hum, está bien-dijo Spencer y tomo el tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca dejando sus labios manchados.

-espera- tomo una servilleta y limpio lo labios del menor, el chico se sonrojo levemente.

-¿satisfecho?-pregunto Reid

-si muy satisfecho-dijo Hotch y sonrió sorprendiendo al castaño.

-gracias por la pizza debo irme-dijo Spencer

-¿te llevo rápido?-dijo Hotch ya era tarde y siempre se preocupaba por él.

-pido un taxi, préstame tu teléfono- dijo Spencer

-yo lo llamo-busco el número y Jack y él se quedaron solos

-¿quieres a mi papa?-pregunto Jack

-¿Qué?-esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido por parte del niño

-que si amas a mi papa-dijo Jack, Reid trago saliva y la campana lo salvo, había llegado el taxi y lo acompañaron hasta la puerta.

-nos vemos después-dijo Hotch

Spencer pensó en pedir ayuda si quería que su plan saliera muy bien esa semana se pasó rápido entre comprando arreglos navideños e ir y juga con Jack como le había prometido

JJ le ayudaría a sacar a Aarón y Jack de su casa sin que sospechen nada y Kevin le ayudaría con las cajas que había conseguido. Morgan estaba en Chicago con su familia. Y Jesica le había dado su copia para que entrara sin ningún problema, recordó sus palabras "con lo que estás haciendo te estas ganando el cielo, mi hermana estará contenta de que no pasen estas fechas solos".

JJ, Will, Hotch, Henry y Jack estaban en el centro comercial, había mucha gente y el jefe de unidad se sentía nostálgico, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa y vieron un vestido de la talla de Haley.

-creo que mejor nos regresamos-dijo Hotch.

-¡anímate! Aún faltan muchas tiendas-dijo Jennifer

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche terminaron de hacer las compras, Hotch le había comprado un regalo a Spencer y un juguete que quería Jack, metieron el auto en la cochera y se dieron cuenta que las luche estaban prendidas.

-¿dejamos las luces prendidas?-pregunto Hotch

-no me acuerdo-contesto el niño mientras Hotch sacó su pistola por si era algún ladrón, pero se sorprendió de ver a Reíd en la cocina.

-nos metiste un susto-bajo su arma

-nunca fue mi intención- respondió el joven dejando el pastel en la mesa y Hotch en algún momento juro haber visto a Haley y movió su cabeza.

-¿tu hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué? -pregunto Hotch

-porque te amo y me gusta verlos felices- ahora todo le razonaba al mayor JJ y Will sabían de esto y por eso los entretuvieron tanto tiempo, solo pudo abrazarlo y Jack sonrió contento

-gracias-murmuro Aaron muy cerca de su oído y Spencer se derretía con el contacto, el mayor acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, eran suaves y sedosos

-no te preocupes lo hizo con gusto, aunque sé que nunca me corresponderás-murmuro el castaño

-hablamos de eso después, ¿te quedas a dormir? -pregunto Aaron

-sí y abrimos mañana los regalos- Aaron tenía ganas de besarlo, pero primero tenían que poner las cosas en claro a donde iría su relación. Spencer sintió que jalaban su pantalón, era Jack

-tengo hambre-dijo Jack

-vamos a cenar-Hotch sin soltar su mano fueron a la cocina y empezaron a servir, la cena y se fueron a dormir. Si Spencer creyera en los fantasmas hubiera visto al fantasma de Haley sonriéndoles a ambos…

Fin


End file.
